A new matter at hand
by sheyautja94
Summary: it had been seventy years since they came to earth staking a claim. seventy years since the first woman were taken. they had come because their females had died out and they discovered that human females could grow their young with a very small tweak. can Amber survive the new world she will soon be introduced to?
1. Chapter 1

"It was a late October day , halloween now that i come to think of it. it started out like any other day my sister outside with my son as i cooked lunch... the ships appeared from nowhere terrified i called them both in... she came running with him in tow and we all together turned the t.v. on... the president was making a speech not to shoot... not to attack... that all females were potential targets in this one pick up... we didn't... we didn't understand at first... but, within a week later we found ones sigil carved into the door... from what we had been told it meant someone had been chosen in the household but, " the older woman sniffled..." my sister was the only one.. one of them had come and taken her... she was courted and taken within days... i couldnt stop him from taking her... i was warned if threatened he would level the entire city..." she coughed as her nurse Amber shifted in her seat. " after that one pickup if became rare... we didnt really see them anymore except once in a while when another female would be taken... their females had died out from a mysterious disease... and they came after ours when they realized we had close enough dna to reproduce their young ...i often wonder how my sister is... i guess she is okay... how old are you?" the elderly woman turned to look at Amber who spoke up " oh twenty six" the woman shook her head " i hope they do not come for you too" at that the woman turned and dozed off leaving Amber to wince and stand. she carefully closed the door behind her and made her way out of the hospital.

later that night she sighed as she got out of the shower. looking out her bedroom window she felt at sudden peace. her home was located an hour from her job just outside a small town in the north carolina smoky mountains. it was beautiful and her home was well away from the road. she then moved and layed down in her large bed dozing off. she awoke early the next morning to a noise of scratching on her front door. she moved slowly out of her room to the door holding her bat in her hand... who could that be so early.. what six in the morning? on a saturday? as she slowly unlocked the door she realized the noise has stopped. slowly opening it she felt bile rise in her throat and anger... she felt incredibly angry... at that moment she realized... one of them was courting her... the anger turned to dread as she stared at the sigil and then next to her door a massive skull. it was incredibly huge and she knew no human man could lift it. this wasnt a joke .picking up her phone she called the cops... what are the chances this would happen? sitting down she stared at the door and then the skull and slowly plopped her head against her door frame. well there goes her hopes of becoming a doctor...

**well her was another idea not sure if imma keep it. suck at writing today.. toooooo tirreedddd... gosh pregnancy is a major B sometimes lol... no flaming.. my temper is really really short... should i keep this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ugggh so i had half the chapter written and my stuff spazzed so rewrite i guess... pauk...**

**disclaimer : i dont own shit**

The woman who now sat across from her dropped the pamplet on the table and looked at her. Amber was annoyed and this little wedge in her life would simply not do. She had plans damnit! the yautja of question now stood leaning against her kitchen door way staring her down. her nostrils flared as she glared back at him. bastard. thinking he can just bulldoze into her life like its his business . Not only that but, the bastard had taken EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HER WEAPONS. GUNS, BLADES, ARMOR ... All of it gone and damn it , it urked her entirely. It did not sit wel with her nor did she enjoy the feeling of being helpless, though she was entire capable of hand to hand. she huffed and looked over at the woman. " is he just gonna stare all day? cause in that case he can take a picture." a trill from her doorway made her eye twitch as she shot him another glare. laugh allyou want bub , your not getting me. his intent eyes watched her and she suddenly felt as if she had grown a second head , supressing the urge to check her shoulder she stared at him with defiant eyes.

She stood suddenly and moved past him, his clawed hand gently brushing her as she passed. she froze and her eyes turned to him. his eyes stared down at her. Amber was not sure how to take that. No one had ever confused her so much and infuriated her at the same time. shaking her head she went back to her room and sat on her bed. placing her head in her palms she huffed silently. moments later she heard them both leave. looking up she stared at the picture of her husband. he had left her nearly a year before, he had hurt her horribly. moving to the piano room she stared at her piano which she had not played for months. moving to it she sat down at it and began to play.

"This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
>I need to take back the light inside you stole<br>You're a criminal  
>And you steal like you're a pro<p>

All the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed, so confused  
>I was broken and bruised<p>

Now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
>You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar<br>I've got shame, I've got scars  
>That I will never show<br>I'm a survivor  
>In more ways than you know<p>

Cause all the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed, so confused  
>I'm not broken or bruised<p>

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back  
>A little girl grew up too fast<br>All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
>Now I'm taking back my life today<br>Nothing left that you can say  
>Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway<p>

Now I'm a warrior  
>I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again"

the piano ceased and she stared at nothing her eyes full of sorrow but, she felt stronger than ever. Maybe this yautja was her second chance... maybe not... she probably wouldnt be able to figure out. all she knew is he was pretty up there in rank .

R'ka watched the female from outside . she had been hurt, he realized this with a dark growl, it infuritated him entirely. the oomanmale didnt deserve life in his eyes but, he would abide by the humans rules. he continued to watch the female as she moved outside and began to play something on her radio ( Jonas brothers - what do i mean to you [ dont judge me its a goode beat]) she began to train he realized. her movements quick and precise. flips, kicks, punches. this female was a deadly opponent indeed, his pride swelled as he watched her concentration . her fighting was much like a dance of the will. How could the ooman male even give her up? what had been crossing the fools mind? he shook his head and continued to watch. He had watched her train like this and with her weapons many times before. assessing her for compatibility. He had also watched her stand up for the weak and beat the c'jit out of her opponent. a justice holder, much like himself, an arbitrator for own race. her purred to himself. perfect and just what he wanted. he hoped she would fight back when he mated her.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I FINALLY FOUND THE DAMN WORDPAD . JESUS IT TOOK FOREVER AND A DAY TO FIND THIS THING ON MY FIANCES LAPTOP . STUPID WINDOWS 8 . LOL. ANYWAY HOPEFULLY THIS UPDATE IS A BIT SMOOTHER THAN THE LAST ONES XD**

It was a few days later as Amber stood outside the gas station with hands on hips and a death glare at her truck. The damn thing had finally decided to stop working on her and it drove her insane. Who the hell gave it permission to stop working on a rainy day in the middle of fall!? sighing she shook her head and groaned, her hom was a very long walk from where she was currently located and she grudgingly glared at the truck again. why me? she thought before pulling out her cell phone , only to groan as it informed her there was no signal. Seriously!? Was there some cruel gis at work here!? Was she being punished for some crime she had unknowingly committed!? Huffing she decided not to give a damn and grapped her jacket from the truck as well as her soda , which she placed in her large jacket pocket and the gas can, now full of gas. She gave one last grudging look at the vehicle after locking it and begane her semi- long treck back to her house , which had suddenly ran out of fueal in the generator.

By half way to her house Amber realized she had forgotten the hotdog buns and paper plates. Giving and exasperrated growl she shook off the idea of going back and continued home, she would send her brother later to get them, if he showed up at all. It was now known all around town that she had been picked by a yautja. Damn thing still hadn't left her alone. She had tried everything from ignoring him to being rude to him and still he did not cease to 'court' her. She had nearly jumped out of her skin this morning when she had awoke to a large creature lurking above her. Reason being, Amber slept in the nude, she hated clothes and being restricted as she slept. Her breasts had been hanging out and her womanhood very well showing , as the blanket was merely covering one leg. After nearly pummeling a curious male she had simmered nearly an hour wondering how the hell he had gotten past her window locks, only to find her windows lock broken. Okay, this was getting out of hand.

Trying to set boundaries with the big guy proved to be a failure and he cntinued to stalk her to his hearts content...LIKE NOW, the bastard was following her yet again! She turned and stared at the tree of which she had seen movement in and spoke " Since your following me why dont you come down here and carry this damn ten gallong jug of gas or get lost your choice." A sudden thud on the ground and a tug at the gas jug let her know he had decided to help. As he began to walk to her house she was barely able to surpess a laugh. She was pretty sure some passerbys would do a double take at what appeared to be and invisible being toting a gas jug. With the Casper theme playing in her mind she followed him annnnddd then it began to rain, in which his cloak failed. Though an irritating milestone he seemed to be quite a good bit of help, he also had a nice back side... WHAT!? SHE HAD RIGHT TO LOOK IF SHE WANTED TO... heh... butt...

Shaking her head she had to fight a blush that crept up her face as he turned and stared at her. had she just said that out loud? God above help her if she had. Embarrassing enough to be soaked to the bone without the idea of a yautja hunter hearing her compliment his rear. With a wince as he turned back around she finally let out her held breath. Wait when had she stopped breathing? She inwardly groaned and facepalmed herself.

**R'kas POV**

He supressed a chuckle as the ooman female followed him. he found it very amusing that she had been drilling holes in his backside with her eyes. When he had turned he ralized she had been staring right directly at his rear. With a small trill of amusement he kept walking. Her body signature had heated up under his stare and she had held her breath. She was probably embarrassed she had been caught he reasoned. Glancing up he realized they had reached her house and he sighed coming to the realization that his now destroyed cloaking device would need to be fixed. He sat the gas jug on her porch adn dissapeared into the woodline to find his ship. He had to see to this problem right away.


	4. UUUGGHHHH

so apparently my wordpad didnt save my chapter four. PAAAUUUKKKKKKKKKK! -.- it may take a few more days to rewrite this if i can get back in the game i feel rather pathetic atm cause of this stupid misshappen. imma go to my disappointment corner now


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The loud roar from the other side of Ambers house made hernearly jump from her skin and twitch slightly. What the fuck was he roaring about now ? she though as she silently moved towards where he was located. He stood there fists clenched and tresses flaired. Blinking, she silently backed away. " Um R'ka are you ok?" she asked meekly , not quite sure how to respond to this sudden changed in hid attitude. " Heat" he ground out as his eyes landed on her , pupils dialated to the max. A look of confusion crossed her face quickly turning to a look of terror as he launched himself at her. UHH NO HELL NO NOT HAPPENING NOPE NOPE NOPE, NOPE TRAIN TO FUCK-THAT-VILLE NO BOARDING! she thought as she turned on her heels and ran the other direction. Her feet led her right out the back door into the dense forest behind her home. Her direction was to the stream to lose him by erasing her scent and then to the mine shaft nearby there.

Upon reaching the stream , which was more of a small river, she dove in swimming with the current towards her direction of choice. A loud bellowing roar echoed from near her house as she realized , fuck he was indeed following. With her newfound fear she dived under hoping that the now underwater mine shaft entrance was still there. God above let it be there still and not have caved in. It was and she felt joy as she swam quickly through the tiny tunnel resurfacing in the cave . A sigh of relief came from her as she made for the small in cave shore , climbing from the water. Grumbling about the cool air, the female made her way to the nearest tunnel and traveled deeper into the mine. Little did she know R'ka was just by the small river searching for her with frustrated strides and clearly in what his kind called , the rut.

**R'kas pov**

He ground his mandibles together and glared down at the water pacing . his scanners had no sign of her and he had lost her scent. She could not have just dissapeared off the face of the earth, no she had somehow managed to merely elude him ... He growled lowly and squated down studying every aspect of the area, noting where her footprints ended by the bank and that they did not continue on the other side. He was debating if she had swam downriver when his scanners picked up and underwater entrance on the other side of the small river. Tilting his head he realized just how she had eluded him . his scanners continued to show the inside of the structure the tunnel led to and he chuffed. Smart female, he thought as he dover under the water as well swimmig towards the entrance. He was once more hot on her trail. If she wanted to be hunted down he accepted. She would be his before the night was over.

**Ambers pov**

She gave an exasperated noise as she made her way through the cold damp tunnels .No longer running but, all to aware of the danger she was still in. It had become clear to her what he meant by heat when she realized she was a week away from her menstrual cycle. She was incredibly fertile right now and that could only mean one thing. He wanted to screw her. Yup, typical, the need for sex by males was apparently universal. A sigh and shake of her head was her only comment to that. She had to get away and hopefully if she was going the right way she would be finding the exit to the mine very soon. the other side was thankfully not under water and it was near her uncles old cabin, which she knew that area completely well and knew how to escape without being caught... Hopefully. She grinned as she neared the exit seeing outside as the sun had begun setting , almost there. A sudden clicking noise made the woman freeze , fuck... But, what revealed itself in front of her was not R'ka.

She felt bile rise in her throat as the male advanced on her. He was covered in filth and he stunk. Her eyes were wide with fear and she realized she was blocked from the exit. She prefered R'ka over this being any day. The male growled and his eyes glowed deep red scaring the wits out of her. No, No. She turned and ran full speed back towards the way she came . It wasn't to far down the tunnels when she felt herself collide with and invisible wall and she heard the familiar purr and rumble from none other than R'ka. " Oh thank god" she whispered as she heard the other male come up behind her. R'ka was there and she figured she would be safe since she was his mate.

R'kas sudden dark growl proved her correct. What he said next froze her solid. "**Pauk-de ic'jit**" the words rumbled from R'ka in a venomnous force and she only Just recognized them. Bad blood? the other male was a bad blood. R'ka was an arbitrator... Things were about to get bloody she realized with a inward groan. the other yautja spoke with amusement "**pyode Lou-dte kale in heat**." it was in yautja but, she did not recognize the words. " **I want her**." she couldnt truly understand the words the other male said but, she felt R'kas grip around her tighten so it wasnt something good. "** M-di Zabin**" her mate spoke pushing her behind him and releasing a deafening roar in the small mine system.

"**dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide**" the other male spoke as he spread his stance and flared his mandibles releasing an answering roar. "** Ki'sei S'yuit-de c'jit"** he mate respond spreadin his stance as well. Amber jumped away quickly as they dashed each other filling the air around them with roars of fury and blood. She now laid on the ground eyes wide at the sight before her. R'ka showed no mercy as he fought and it wasnt long until the other male collapsed to his knees spewing bright blood from his mouth and spilling from his obviously deep wounds. Her mates next move made her mought drop open. He moved behind the other male and ripped his very spinal column and skull from his body. As the now headless body drops her mate threw up his trophy and released a roar of victory and then his blazing gold eyes settled on her. Her breath caught as the Oh fuck though slipped in her mind. She knew about males of his race and how they were after battle. standing she dashed back towards the banks of water and the underwater tunnel only to be knocked to the ground as she reached it and her air crushed from her lungs. She groweled viciously and kicked towards him freeing herself. A she scooted towards the water on her butt his hand wrapped around her ankle pulling her back towards the obviously aroused male. She yelled curses and kicked at him as well as threw rocks at him. when she found her hands abover her head held down and him above her blocking her escape she released a snarl and struggled against his grip.

His purr nearly haltering her efforts the moment it began she froze " NO FUCK YOU!" she screamed and struggled more. A low growl and he spoke " Yes female that is the plan" She froze again and her eyes went wide as she begin to struggle with all her might trying to free herself but , to no avail. It wasnt until a cold draft of air reached her nether parts she realized the bastard had stripped her bare. She was tired but, she still fought against him. Only to be fliped over and to have a claw hold her down as the other traveled to her nether parts and began to touch her.

Gasping suddenly at the pleasure she almost gave in. It felt really good and she wanted it but, she wasn't about to give in. Amber had always been that way . She soon realized her struggles would come to no avail and was debating giving up as her body seemed to reach closer and closer to orgasm fromhis touch. She growled darkly and struggled lacing her foot out and striking his outer thigh. A darker more menacing growl met her ears and the sound of a ripping loincloth as well. She froze suddenly and bucked , " GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed. "**M-di" **was his response and a sudden scent feeled the room causing her breahting to become laboured as her lungs tried to catch air without the scent. It was such a deep musky scent that reminded her of summer evening in the mountains.

At the moment that crossed her mind she felt his member rest against her entrance. Her eyes widened and she tried to buck again only to not move. SLowly she felt as he began to enter her , stretching her to her very limits and she felt shere pleasure causing her mind to go blank and only be aware of him inside her. He was massive and huge as he continued to fit himself inside her. She heard his husky groan as she looked over her shoulder. His heated gaze watched her and she felt her face heat up. Her small quick breaths seemed to please him as he soon began to move inside her slowly so that every itch of her loins was flared with arousal . She cried out in pleasure as his pace quickend . It was like fireworks inside her sending her crashing over the edge as her orgasm built with every stroke of her insides. When it hit her back jerked and she screamed her pleasure to the heavens laced with his name , accompanied by his roar of release and his mandibles dug into her shoulder.

They remained still after, both of them breahting heavily and as her body became away of the cool air again she shivered. He released her shoulder and pulled her against his chest . Holy Escatsy batman. she thought silently as she seemed to doze off. When she awoke she realized she was no longer anywhere she knew. Sitting up suddenly left stark soreness inside her body and she groaned. The room she realized was his and she was apparently aboard his ship. He was truly taking him away from earth. she moved through the ship naked , due to she had no clothing. and her gaze brought her to a large window that showed her earth. Her home seemed so far away now and she released a shaky sigh. He had claimed her completely and she knew she would probably never see earth again.

**Pauk-de** **ic'jit - fucking shit**

**pyode Lou-dte kale in heat - soft child bearer is in heat**

**M-di Zabin- no insect**

**dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide- The fight that begun would not end until the end**

**Ki'sei S'yuit-de c'jit - I agree you shit**

**m-di- no**

**Finally updated WOOOOOO! :3 hope you like the chapter i hope its a bit longer than usual but idk im not good at realizing the size with wordpad until the chapters up. :3**


End file.
